


You'll Thank Me Later

by LumiOlivier



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Birthday Kim Yoosung, M/M, Makeover, Seven going overboard, Yooran, goth girl Yoosung, my sweet peanut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiOlivier/pseuds/LumiOlivier
Summary: Yoosung's birthday was never a high priority item on Yoosung's list.  If he could've spent the day by himself with some classic video games, he would've been content.  However, there was no way Seven was going to allow such a thing.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	You'll Thank Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends!
> 
> So!
> 
> It's Yoosung's birthday. The absolute precious baby of the RFA. We can't help but love him dearly. So, I thought I'd hammer out a special one shot for Yoosung's birthday. And in case you don't know, this came about because of a fanart that a lovely did after a weird night in the group chat. This is your fault, Emi. You did this. I hope you're happy...And I'll see you tonight. Ok? We ready? Because this is full of shenanigans, hijinks, and...dare I say...monkeyshines. Let's go!

Yoosung never did much for his birthday. And he was ok with that. His ideal day consisted of old school video games, his special gift from the LOLOL developers of a new pair of shiny daggers, and maybe a pizza, if he was feeling ambitious enough later to get one. However, just as Yoosung was logging off the LOLOL server for the time being, an erratic knock rattled at the door. Who in the world…? But then, Yoosung started putting pieces together. Only one person would ever knock on his door like that.

“Yoosung!” a voice sang on the other side of the door, “Oh, Yoosung! Wake up, sleepyhead!”

Yoosung threw his door open in exasperation, “What is wrong with you?” 

“Dude, a team of doctors have been trying to break these firewalls down for years,” Seven leaned against Yoosung’s doorframe, “They still have yet to figure it out. I bet your neighbors love me.”

“I don’t even want to know what my neighbors think of you, Seven,” Yoosung sighed out, “What do you want?”

“Happy birthday, Yoosung!” Seven hugged him tight, “I came by because I wanted to know what kind of fun and excitement and shenanigans you got planned for the day.”

“I was thinking…”

“So, nothing!” Seven cut him off, “Fantastic! Because stop the presses! Seven has a brilliant idea of the most epic proportions! Cue fanfare!”

“Does MC know you slipped your leash?”

“Nope!”

“Actually, Seven,” Yoosung did his best to reel Seven back in before he could get too out of hand, “I did have plans for today. I thought I’d spend the day gaming.”

“How is that different from any other day?” Seven rolled his eyes, “Other than you occasionally going to class. It’s your birthday, Yoosung. I can’t, in good conscience, let you sit in your apartment all day by yourself. I refuse. Don’t you want to know what my life changing, earth shattering idea is?”

It’s got to be better than the strippergram he sent me last year, “Alright, Seven. What’s your idea?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Yoosung learned quickly to fear Seven’s sudden outbursts of enthusiasm, “I bet I know of a way for us to score some cake.”

“Seven,” Yoosung groaned, “I just went a little too hard on the new DLC pack and I still need to make my rent at the end of the week.”

“First of all,” Seven threw himself on Yoosung’s couch, “I’m insulted you’d think I’d make you pay for your own birthday cake on your own birthday. I’m not heartless. But how bold of you to assume either one of us are spending a dime.”

“Ok…” Yoosung was still skeptical. More often than not, whenever Seven cooked up a half baked scheme, Yoosung ended up burned. But his naïve curiosity got the better of him, “And how do you propose we do that?”

“It’s funny you mention a proposal,” Seven rolled off Yoosung’s couch, took his hand, and dropped to one knee.

“Uh…” Yoosung froze, “What are you doing, Seven?”

“You and I have been friends for a long time, Yoosung.”

“Yeah…”

“I’ve come to think of you like a little brother.”

“So, you do remember Saeran…”

“But it’s time we take our relationship to a new level.”

“Seven, hold on!” Yoosung took his hand back, “What are you talking about? We’re not getting married. We’re not even dating! Unless you managed to talk Saeran into a prank and you’re actually Saeran, in which case…”

Tears started welling up in Yoosung’s eyes. And they exploded into Seven’s shoulder, “Oh, Yoosung, no. No, no, no. Don’t start crying on me. I know people usually cry during proposals, but I promise I’m not Saeran. We wouldn’t do that to you. Not today, anyway. Our shenanigans can take a backseat on your birthday.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Seven picked Yoosung’s chin up, “I was serious about the proposal, though.”

“But Seven,” Yoosung sniveled, “I think Saeran would have a problem with that.”

“Probably,” Seven shrugged, “But in order for my brilliant plan to work, I need you to say yes. So, Yoosung, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

“Aren’t you and MC dating, though?” Yoosung thought, “If Saeran would have a problem with this, I’m sure MC would probably be devastated, too.”

“Oh, Yoosung,” Seven held his face in his hands, “You fail to see the point. Just say yes!”

“Why?” Yoosung was lucky he had the cute, boyish charm going for him. Because some days, he says some things that even makes a disembodied narrator shake their head.

“Just do it, Yoosung! Do it for the burning building full of puppies!”

“What burning building full of puppies?!”

“Metaphorical burning building full of puppies!”

“You make my head hurt, Seven.”

“SAY YES, DAMMIT!”

“Fine!” Yoosung freaked, “Ok! Yes! I’ll marry you, Seven! Now, why are we getting married and why are those puppies still in that building?”

“We’re not really getting married,” Seven explained, looking Yoosung over, “If we go into a bakery as an engaged couple, we’ll tell them we need a wedding cake. They’ll give us all the cake samples we can eat. Then, we fake a huge fight, call the wedding off, and walk away with bellies full of cake! It’s so brilliant, it’s stupid!”

“I’m not marrying you, Seven!”

“Oh, my dear, sweet Yoosung,” Seven draped an arm around him, “I’m not marrying you for your brains, am I?”

“Hey!”

“So, here’s the plan,” Seven took it slower, “I’m going to take you to the bakery. We’re going to lie through our soon to be cavity riddled teeth and tell them we’re getting married. They’ll be bringing us cake samples for us to figure out which cake we get. I’m going to have MC shoot me a text, maybe a saucy picture attached to it. Then, you cause a scene, accuse me of infidelity, and we all go home happy. Easy enough?”

“It sounds like too much effort,” Yoosung knew things could never be simple when Seven got involved. I just wanted a day to myself…

“It’ll be fun,” Seven promised. Oh, if you only knew the other half of my brilliant plan, Yoosung. If only you knew, “But before we go to the bakery, we need to go back to my place.”

“Why?” Yoosung asked, a knot still nice and tight in his stomach.

“Because of reasons,” Seven took his hand, “Look, Yoosung…Do you trust me?”

“No.”

“Good!” Seven chimed, “To the Sevenmobile!” 

And just like that, Seven dragged Yoosung down the stairs of his building and threw him into the passenger seat of his car. As they got closer and closer to Seven’s house, Yoosung pulled his phone out of his pocket to fiddle with out of nervous habit. Do I text Saeran and tell him his brother is holding me hostage or do I text MC to warn her about the dangers of online dating? Yoosung knew how Saeran’s brain worked. When he’s worried, he spirals. And the last thing Yoosung ever wanted to do was be the reason for Saeran’s spiraling. MC, it is, then. 

Yoosung*:  
MC, Seven kidnapped me.  
Should I be concerned?

Meanwhile, MC, who was in the middle of a meeting at C&R as Jumin’s stand-in, felt a buzz on her thigh. Come on, Yoosung, I’m busy…But then, she merely opened up the message. She shook her head and left it alone. Jesus Christ, Seven. All I ask is that you’re gentle with him. He’s soft and can’t handle you on a good day by himself. Let alone today. But MC knew better. If she ignored Yoosung’s cries for help, one of these days, Seven’s going to actually have kidnapped him and be holding him for ransom. 

MC:  
You’ll be alright, Yoosung.  
If all else fails, remember what I taught you.

Yoosung thought back to MC’s self defense against Seven lesson. His weak spots are his neck and behind his knees. And if all else truly fails, kick him between the legs and run. Her words gave Yoosung all the reassurance he needed. And just in the nick of time, too. Seven pulled into his driveway and disarmed his security system, making sure the hidden lasers didn’t hit Yoosung. 

But Yoosung couldn’t help but wonder, “Hey, Seven?”

“Yes, Yoosung?” Seven led him down the hall into his bedroom, “What’s on your mind?”

“Why’d we have to come here first?” Yoosung asked, “I thought you said we were going to the bakery.”

“If we’re going to pull this off,” Seven started pulling a few skirts and a couple dresses out of his closet, “We have to make a convincing couple. If we don’t, it all falls apart and we’re screwed. It’s the only bakery in town and I can’t get banned from it.”

“Oh,” Yoosung relaxed, making himself comfortable on Seven’s bed, “It really is any excuse for you to cross dress, isn’t it, Seven?”

“Normally, yes,” Seven nodded, feeling all fuzzy inside. Yoosung does get me, “But here’s the thing. What would this adventure be if I didn’t get you involved in my shenanigans?”

“What?” Yoosung’s blood went cold. He knew the other shoe was waiting to drop. He just didn’t know that other shoe would be a six-inch stiletto.

“Just go with it,” Seven whispered in his ear, “Just let it happen.”

“Why do I have the sudden need for an adult?” Yoosung twitched.

“Go with it, Yoosung,” Seven was unmoved, “Do it for the puppies…”

“Again!” Yoosung squeaked, “What do puppies have to do with this?”

“I TOLD YOU TO GO WITH IT!”

“Alright!” Yoosung let it go. I shouldn’t have answered the door this morning. How would he have known if I was home or not? 

“Wonderful!” While Yoosung reeled with the fact that mistakes were definitely made, Seven kept digging through his closet, “Let’s see…What to put Yoosung in…”

“Nothing!”

“Indecent exposure!” Seven squeaked, “Love the enthusiasm, but as fun as the story of us bailing you out of jail for public nudity on your birthday would be, I don’t think we’re going to go down that route.”

“Seven…” Yoosung knew he lost control, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to regain it, “What are you…?”

“I got it!” Seven started putting the clothes on the bed back in the closet.

“Good,” Yoosung heaved a heavy sigh of relief. It’s a good thing he came to his senses before…

But then, Seven went back to throwing clothes on the bed again. And they were all black. Every last one of them. They ranged in style from casual to incredibly formal. But the black lace and the dark colors, although beautiful when they were on the bed, didn’t exactly give Yoosung the easy feeling he so desperately needed right now.

“Don’t worry about anyone recognizing you, Yoosung,” Seven promised, “I got it covered. As far as anyone’s going to know, MC and I split up and I got myself a new girlfriend.”

“But you and MC are fine.”

“Yep,” Seven threw a maid costume out of the closet, “Definitely not marrying you for your brains.”

“I hate you, Seven…” Yoosung squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that when he opened them, he’d wake up to his bedroom ceiling. And all of this would be one big dream. However, that wouldn’t be the case.

“I love you, too, honey…” Seven loved this far too much. Even though he’d love nothing more to be the one in Yoosung’s shoes, today wasn’t about him. 

“Don’t call me honey! We’re not actually together!”

“Sue me for getting in character,” Seven piled a full outfit on Yoosung, “Go get dressed. I need to see if I should make any alterations.”

“What do you mean, alterations?” Yoosung stumbled his way onto his feet and into Seven’s bathroom, “We’re not much different in size, Seven.”

“Precautionary measures!”

Yoosung shut the door behind him and stared at the daunting task in front of him. I don’t even know what half this stuff is. I know Seven doesn’t care…or in this case, he cares way too much, but I do. What do I even do with it? As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Yoosung needed help. Not in the same kind of help Seven did, but he needed help, nonetheless. And only one person could do that. In his timid headspace, Yoosung stuck his head out the door, “Uh…Hey, Seven…?”

“Yes, Yoosung?” 

“Um…” Yoosung braced himself for what may come next, “What do I put on first?”

“You’re freakin’ adorable, Yoosung,” Seven gushed, “Come here. I’ll help you out.”

“Thank you…”

“Hold on!” Seven stopped him, “On one condition.”

“Dare I ask?” Yoosung worried.

“You quit fighting me so much,” Seven bargained, “This can be a pleasant experience if you’d stop digging your heels in about it. I promise I won’t yell at you like a pageant mom, but I will help in any way I can.”

“This all feels really unnecessary, though,” Yoosung groaned.

“Until you feel silk on your skin and a skirt twirling up and everything is magical…” Seven argued, “Trust me. I know you said you trusted me about as far as you could throw me, but I do know what I’m doing.”

“Alright,” Yoosung caved, “Do what you have to. I’m not going to stop you.”

“Just think of it as character customization,” Seven put it into better perspective, “But instead of you picking the options, it’s me.”

That’s the scary part, “So, which option goes on first?”

“Corset…Corset…” Seven shuffled through the pile on the bed for a black and white lacy corset unlaced, “Here it is!”

“And…” Yoosung looked it over, “Where is that supposed to go?”

“There’s no easy way to say this,” Seven demanded, “But take your shirt off, Yoosung.”  
“Why?!”

“Nobody cares about your baby nips,” Seven rolled his eyes, “It’s not like you’re not going to get covered shortly.”

“I don’t…!” Yoosung knew better than to argue with him by now. With slight reluctance, he dropped his hoody, then his t-shirt, “I can’t have a little modesty…?”

“There’s nothing for you to be modest about, Yoosung,” Seven poked him in his bellybutton while wrapping his corset around Yoosung’s body, “Hold that while I lace it please.”

“Lace it?” Yoosung wondered, “What do you mean?”

“The laces go in the back,” Seven explained, “I have one that laces in the front, but that’s for special occasions.”

“What kind of…?” Yoosung stopped himself, “Never mind. I’ll let you have your modesty.”

“What modesty?” Seven giggled, “Have you just met me?”

“Yeah,” Yoosung agreed, “That was stupid when it came out of my mouth. I shouldn’t have asked in the first place.”

“Ok,” Seven pulled himself together, “The only suck part about corsets is the actual sinching part. I highly suggest you take a deep breath.”

“Why?” 

“Because I asked nicely,” Seven grabbed a hold of the laces, “I’m going to pull them on the count of three. You’ll have until then to make up your mind whether or not to trust me.”

“But Seven…”

“One…”

“Sev…”

“Two…”

Yoosung took in one deep breath while Seven pulled the laces back, the corset shaping Yoosung’s waist. Or at least the one Seven gave him. Yoosung had a hold of Seven’s bedframe, right where the hood would’ve opened up, “Seven…It’s too tight…”

“I’m trying to loosen it a little,” Seven struggled, “But I know if I let go, it’s just going to unravel.”

“Hey, Seven…I…” Vanderwood stood in the doorway, getting an eyeful of Yoosung bent over the end of Seven’s bed in a corset and a pair of jeans and Seven with the laces in his hands. With his face totally blank, Vanderwood slowly backed out of the room with only one thing on his mind. That little shit does not pay me enough. 

“That’s going to be an explanation for later,” Seven assumed, loosening the strings just a little more, “Can you breathe, Yoosung?”

“I’d rather not,” Yoosung did his best to hide his embarrassment, “I’d like to be buried alive now.”

“Don’t be like that,” Seven settled him, “Trust me. Vanderwood has walked in on me doing so much worse. This? This is just an average Tuesday. It’s not even the worst thing he’s walked in on me doing in the last week. Don’t worry about it.”

“The things I do for you, Seven…”

“The things you do for me?” Seven wondered, “When I’m using my time and resources for the sake of getting you birthday cake? Yet, this is what you do for me…Yoosung, I’m hurt.”

“And I could hardly breathe a minute ago,” Yoosung relaxed, “What’s next?”

“Here,” Seven threw a pair of fishnet stockings to him, “Put them on. I forgot to grab a garter belt.”

“What do I…” Yoosung thought for a brief moment, “What are garter belts?”

“They keep your stockings from falling down,” Seven told him, “It’s not exactly comfortable, but it works with the outfit.”

“If you say so…”

As Yoosung continued getting dressed (with Seven’s help), he kept catching glimpses of his reflection. This wasn’t how I intended my day to go. To think, I could be bringing the wizard the sandalwood box, but nope. I somehow got roped into being Seven’s doll for the day for the sake of getting free cake. This isn’t at all what my parents wanted for me. But after two silky petticoats and a purple tulle skirt, Yoosung saw himself together. Granted, he might have been Seven’s doll, but he really and truly did look like some sort of doll. 

“Might I say, Yoosung,” Seven took a seat on the floor, “I’m glad I don’t have to make any alterations.”

“Me, too,” Yoosung let out the sigh of relief he’s been holding in for the last hour, “That’s a blow to my self esteem I really don’t need today.”

“You know what, though?” Seven bounced up onto his feet, “You’re missing something.”

“What am I missing?”

“Other than a few other accessories,” Seven dug through a drawer of prosthetics he kept for this very occasion, “You want fake boobies, too?”

“WHAT?” Yoosung’s eyes nearly fell out of his head, “Seven…”

“Of course you do,” Seven grabbed a pair of silicone pads, “Besides, it’s not like you’re getting close to real boobies any time soon.”

“Because Saeran doesn’t have…” Yoosung couldn’t even bring himself to say boobies. Isn’t he precious?

“I know, dude,” Seven popped the silicone pads into the top of Yoosung’s corset, “He’s my brother. There’s not much I don’t know about him.”

“Oh…” Yoosung squirmed at his sudden puberty, “These feel weird. These feel so weird, Seven…”

“You get used to them,” Seven promised, “Just…Relax. Be glad I didn’t give you bigger ones.”

“You have them in different sizes?!”

“Duh,” Seven really lacked any and all shame, “Some characters I cosplay are ladies and some of them are well endowed. That’s not my fault.”

“You concern me, Seven.”

“You and everyone else,” Seven brushed him off, “Like I said, you’ll get used to it.”

“This is a lot of work just for free cake,” Yoosung pointed out.

“But totally worth it!”

“Are we almost done yet?” Yoosung leaned against the wall, “This corset is killing my back.”

“That’s because you don’t know what decent posture is, Yoosung.”

“And you’re one to talk?”

“Fair point,” Seven agreed, “But mine is a hell of a lot better than yours. But you know what?”

“What?”

“YOU’RE ADORABLE!” Seven pulled Yoosung into his arms, “This was totally worth the work!”

“You think so?” Yoosung tried looking in the mirror, but Seven covered too much of him.

“You really do pull it off well,” Seven assured him, “Go sit in the bathroom.”

“For what?” Yoosung asked, “Aren’t we done?”

“Oh, Yoosung,” Seven clutched his chest, “You are absolutely adorable. You really thought we were done? Oh, no, no, no…The outfit was just one part of it.”

“Then, what else do we have to do?” Yoosung whined. I just wanted cake. 

Seven ran the list through his head, “Makeup, accessories, hair…That’s it. That’s all I got.”

“And all of this is for cake?”

“Free cake, Yoosung,” Seven reminded him, “Free cake.”

“Seven…” Yoosung argued, sitting in the vanity chair in Seven’s bathroom, “This is going from a little excessive to overboard real quick.”

“Don’t start complaining now,” Seven dug in the vanity drawers for brushes and sponges, “Besides, I’m just as invested in this as you are. Only I don’t get to be as cute. But anyway…A very important question and you need to answer quickly.”

“What’s that?” Yoosung didn’t have the energy in him to fight anymore. He knew it was just a losing battle. No amount of grinding would ever prepare him for a fight like this. 

“Wig or extensions?”

“Which one is less painful?”

“Wig, it is,” Seven decided for him, getting a long, black wig out of the closet.

“I shouldn’t ask about what you do in your free time, should I, Seven?”

“I dressed up as MC once,” Seven giggled, “It weirded her out for a total of three minutes. Confused the hell out of Saeran. It was like something out of a drama where the main character doesn’t know which one is the real one, so they start asking questions only the real one would know the answer to and then, the other one gets shot and the main character and the other one run off together and get a dog and a nice house in the suburbs.”

“I should know better than to ask.”

“But you didn’t!” Seven chimed, tossing his brushes on the counter, “Do you have a color preference?”

“At this point,” Yoosung fell into the chair, “I don’t have any preference on anything. I’m pretty sure you said you were the one making those decisions.”

“But the input every now and again doesn’t hurt,” Seven started to slow down. Just a little, “You feeling ok, Yoosung? I mean, I know I can be a lot to handle. Especially given the context, but are you alright?”

“I’m already exhausted,” Yoosung shut his eye, “How often do you do this?”

“For myself?” Seven thought, “Maybe a couple times a month. Just to keep the side hustle alive. For someone else? Not very often.”

“What side hustle?”

“That’s between me and my OnlyFans account,” Seven gave Yoosung a little swat to the nose with one of his brushes, “Tell you what…How about I let you catch a nap while I work on the wig, ok?”

“Ok…” Yoosung didn’t have to fight very hard for that one. It put him on edge, “Why do I get to take a nap?”

“Because I’m not going to run you ragged,” Seven stuck the wig on Yoosung’s head, “I’m not that big of an asshole. I know what being in your shoes is like, Yoosung. It’s hella draining. It’s even more so when you have to do most of it yourself. Count your blessings you have someone doing it for you.”

Seven’s words made Yoosung finally feel at ease. Not often could he say that, “Can I ask you something, Seven?”

“Ask me anything you want,” Seven allowed, plugging in a flat iron he might have stolen from Saeran, but no proof existed, “I am an open book.”

“How did you get so good at this?” 

“First of all,” Seven awed, “Flattered that you think I’m good at this. I mean, I am, but the validation every now and then is nice.”

“Avoiding the question, Seven,” Yoosung knew this song and dance. It’s not the first time Seven’s tried changing the subject when things got a little too heavy for him, “It’s just you and me here and I’m so tired, chances are, it’s not going to stick anyway, so you might as well vent if you need to.”

“Well,” Seven explained, “Sometimes, it gets to be too much for me to be me. Yes, I know. Shocking. Even I exhaust myself. Sometimes, it’s things around me that take up more of my energy than I’d like them to. Sometimes, I look at myself and get so incredibly disgusted with what stares back at me that in order to blow off some steam, why not simply become someone else? At least until I’m ok with being me again.”

“You know, Seven,” Yoosung bit the inside of his cheek, his chest feeling heavy. And not because of the rubbery chicken cutlets Seven shoved down there, “Someone really should check on you more often.”

“People have said that for years,” Seven chuckled sadly, “But it’s not often many follow through with it. Other than MC, the godsend she’s been. Maybe Vanderwood. But she’s my girlfriend and I pay Vanderwood.”

“Apparently not enough…”

“What?” Seven looked at Yoosung strange, running the straightener through the wig a few times, “What do you mean? I pay Vanderwood pretty well.”

“Not according to line 182…”

“What do you…” Seven looked up, only to swat Yoosung again, “No. Bad Yoosung! You’re not allowed to break the fourth wall. That’s only a me thing.”

“Sorry…” Yoosung went back to his feeble attempts at a nap, “I’ll be quiet. But I know exactly what you mean. About someone saying they’d check on you, but the follow through isn’t there. But MC does.”

“Of course MC does,” Seven scoffed, “She’s MC. That’s what she does. She’s one hundred percent the mom friend.”

“Without a doubt.” Finally, some common ground for those boys to stand on together.

“You know what?” Seven decided, looking the wig over, “I think I’ll keep it straight. I was going to give you twin drills, but screw it. I don’t have that kind of skill in me today. Shut your eyes, Yoosung.”

“Got it,” Yoosung agreed, his eyes already shut, “Other than my nap, why am I closing my eyes?”

“Because it’s easier to put on foundation when they’re not open,” Seven mixed a couple shades to get Yoosung just right. 

“Why is it cold?” Yoosung squirmed.

“Think of it this way,” Seven explained, “When you get lotion right out of the bottle, is it ever nice and warm?”

“No…”

“Same principle,” Seven started working on Yoosung’s face, doing all he could to truly make Yoosung a porcelain doll, “If you thought the corset part was weird, just wait until I start tight lining.”

“What’s that?” Yoosung didn’t like where this was going. 

“It’s just eyeliner,” Seven brushed him off, keeping the fake eyelashes in his pocket, “It might get a little close, but if you sit still enough, you should be alright.”

“Joy…”

“Don’t be a baby,” Seven settled him, “It’s not like I’m going to waterboard you…Maybe.”

“Seven!”

“I’m not,” Seven swore, “Pinky promise.”

After a quick round of contour and more eyeliner than one person had the right to (and sitting incredibly still when Seven decided to whip out those bad boy fake eyelashes), Yoosung was done. Yoosung was the absolute fallen angel of Seven’s dreams and he wouldn’t have had him any other way. However, when Yoosung caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“Um…Seven?” Yoosung fluttered those big eyelashes at himself, still getting used to them, “I…I look like a dark mage.”

“I thought you’d appreciate that,” Seven took his hand and gave him a spin, “Yoosung, you’re so cute! You’re the goth girlfriend I’ve always wanted!”

“I thought that was MC’s job.”

“MC’s not my goth girlfriend,” Seven clarified, “She’s my girlfriend, but not my goth girlfriend. That’s what I got you for, sweetheart.”

“Seven…” Yoosung held his newly painted face in his hands.

“Oh, shut up,” Seven put an arm around his newest masterpiece, “I’m allowed to call you that now. We just got engaged.”

“How long have I been sitting here?” 

“I don’t know!” Seven took Yoosung’s hand, “Hey, Yoosung, just out of curiosity, would you be willing to subject yourself to a photoshoot? Because this would be nice to have in the portfolio for the days when I don’t feel like being the center of attention.”

“No.” Yoosung put his foot down.

“Understandable,” Seven went into his closet, “By chance, can you walk in heels?”

“I’m lucky if I can watch in regular shoes!”

“So, platform boots!” Seven pulled out a pair of black knee high platform boots that could very easily kill a man. No. Not the knee highs…Short boots. Yoosung’s got legs for days whether he wants to admit it or not. And those fishnets are working for him. Fortunately, Seven had boots for all occasions. He handed a pair of short boots off to Yoosung, “Please tell me we’re the same shoe size, Yoosung…”

“Yeah,” Yoosung slipped his foot in the boot and zipped it over his ankle, stumbling a little bit, “Wow…Is this what tall people feel like?”

“I’m not exactly tall either, Yoosung,” Seven pointed out, “But isn’t it awesome?! Now, you understand why I do this!”

“It is more fun than I’d like to admit,” Yoosung mumbled to himself.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Seven gasped, “DID YOU SAY…THIS WAS FUN?”

“Alright, Seven,” Yoosung giggled, “I got it. I know I said this would suck, but this was actually kind of fun and kind of worth it.”

“Yay!” Seven hugged him tight, “I’m so happy! That means we get to do this more often!”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“It doesn’t mean we can do this more often!” Seven corrected himself, “But…Does this mean if I asked you really nicely and needed another person to do a shoot with because a certain idea may warrant it, does that mean I could call you?”

“Depends…” Yoosung set his boundaries, “Can we go get cake now?”

“Let’s go get cake!” Seven was all kinds of full of energy now. And they were about to pile more sugar on top of that. Seven may go nuclear.

Instead, he took Yoosung’s hand and the two of them took off for the bakery. Seven couldn’t wait to show off his masterpiece, but more importantly, he couldn’t wait to show off his goth girlfriend to the world. Well…Fiancée now. They are engaged after all. Otherwise, Seven’s brilliant plan of epic proportions wouldn’t work. When they walked in, Seven got to thinking. It’s too bad Saeran didn’t get to be part of this fun, too. Oh, well. He will be missed. Still…I bet he’d get one look at Yoosung and his nose would bleed. Only one way to find that out.

“Hello!” an older woman greeted them at the front counter, “Can I help you?”

“Yes, you can,” Seven took over, knowing Yoosung was garbage at dealing with new people. His goth girlfriend was shy and Seven was ok with that, “My girlfriend and I just got engaged.”

“Oh, honey,” the woman awed, “Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” Seven awed, “That’s so sweet of you. But we’re stuck looking for our wedding cake. I can’t decide on a flavor and she can’t decide on a bakery. It’s a mess. But this is the only thing we could agree on. Do you think you could help?”

“I’d be happy to,” she nodded, “Why don’t you two sit down while I go prepare a sample board for what we do for weddings, ok?”

“That’d be wonderful,” Seven smiled, “Thank you so much.”

Yoosung and Seven took a seat in front of the glass case and Yoosung sat back in absolute awe, “Seven, that was incredible.”

“You should know this, my little dark princess of the stars,” Seven took Yoosung’s hand, making sure to keep his voice down, “I lie for a living. It’s not exactly something I have to try that hard with.”

“True,” Yoosung held back a little smile, “Hey, Seven?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for doing this for me,” Yoosung played with a stray lock of hair from the wig. But not enough to call for readjustment, “I really do appreciate it.”

“You’re one of my best friends, Yoosung,” Seven reiterated, “Of course. I’m down to scam free cake with you anytime. And you know…I’m still down to do photos of this right now.”

“I said no, Seven,” Yoosung shot him down. I hate that he was right about the skirt, though. Spinning around in it is way too much fun.

“Fine.”

“Saeyoung, what the hell are you doing?” Seven’s heart stopped at the sound of his brother’s voice. But at the same time, he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if he wanted to.

“Saeran!” Seven squealed, “Hi! I didn’t know you were working today!”

“I just got back from deliveries,” Saeran caught the dark beauty out of the corner of his eye, “Oh…Hi…I didn’t know you had a friend with you. She doesn’t look like MC.”

“I’m sure MC’s ok with her,” Seven figured. Considering that’s your boyfriend, I’m pretty sure MC wouldn’t care. Although, I’m sure she’s worried about his wellbeing. But dare I ruin the surprise for Saeran? No. Why would I do that?

“Welcome back, Saeran,” the woman chimed, a full sample board in her hand, “Did you find everyone ok?”

“Yeah,” Saeran nodded, putting the money in the register, “Everything’s good. What’s this all about?”

“Engaged couple,” she told him, “They’re looking for their wedding cake.”

No. My idiot brother roped some poor girl into playing pretend, so he could scam free cake. But Saeran wasn’t going to rat him out. He was above that, “Congratulations on your everlasting happiness. I hope your girlfriend doesn’t find out you’re engaged.”

“What?” Yoosung softened his voice.

“No…” Seven started to panic. Genuinely panic. No. Saeran, it’s too early for that, “It’s not like that. I don’t have another girlfriend.”

“You sure about that?” Saeran pulled his phone out and showed Yoosung a picture from last New Year’s Eve of Seven and MC making out in front of the fireworks, “Because this is his girlfriend. I don’t know who this is, Saeyoung, but I’m looking out for MC. She deserves better.”

“You’re…” Yoosung’s voice broke, “You’re cheating on me?”

“What do you mean?” Seven took his hands, “No, no, no. Of course not!” 

“Then, why would he have that picture?” Yoosung snapped, letting out the catharsis he’s needed since Seven knocked on his door that morning, “Why are you lying to me?”

“I am losing control of this situation very quickly…” Seven realized, “But really, it’s not like that!”

“So, she means nothing to you?”

“Oh, god, no. She means the world to me…”

The room went quiet. Yoosung took his last bite of cake. He hardly spoke above a whisper, “I see how this is. I’ve always been the other one, haven’t I? She’s really the one you should be doing this with, not me…”

“Wait…” Seven felt the strangest ache in his chest. Is that…Is this guilt? Wait, Yoosung and I aren’t even together. Why am I feeling so guilty?

“No,” Yoosung got up, “I hope you two are happy…Really, I do.”

And just like that, Yoosung walked out of the bakery while Seven was left inside, weirdly heartbroken, “Saeran, I love you, but you are such an asshole.”

“Says the guy cheating on his girlfriend,” Saeran popped his phone back in his pocket, “Like I said, Saeyoung, I’m just looking out for MC. But you should probably go run after your alleged fiancée. That is, if she ever wants to see your face again.”

“I’m so sorry,” Seven took the woman’s hand, “I was hoping this would go in a different direction today.”

“It shows,” she sent Seven on his way to fix whatever he broke in Yoosung.

Where the hell did he go? Why do I actually feel like I cheated on MC? It’s Yoosung. She knows we were going to go out today. She knows I couldn’t leave him alone on his birthday. She knows I’d never do anything to hurt her intentionally. And if I did hurt her, I’d be sure to find a way to make up for it. But where in God’s green earth did Yoosung run off to?

“Seven!” Yoosung stood in an alleyway with the biggest grin on his face, “That was so much fun! I know I said we should hold off on doing that again, but you know what? I wouldn’t say no to that if you asked me. But next time, I’m not the one cross dressing.”

“Yoosung,” Seven wondered, “Did you just…Have you recently started taking drama classes?”

“I needed the communications credit,” Yoosung beamed, “And Zen’s been my tutor. Why?”

“That was amazing!” Seven gushed, “Where the hell did that come from?”

“You said to start a scene,” Yoosung giggled, “Saeran just happened to be an unknowing participant in it. I saw the opportunity and I took it.”

“Dude,” Seven stared a hole through him, “You realize you actually left me heartbroken, right?”

“You shouldn’t have been cheating on me,” Yoosung argued, “That’s what you get for sleeping around.”

“With my own girlfriend?”

“With your own girlfriend,” he nodded, “I’m not some hussy you can use whenever you want, Seven. I deserve better!”

“Alright, alright,” Seven laughed, “Message received.”

“You know what?” Yoosung leaned against the wall, “I know I said I didn’t want to do this, but this was fun. I got cake. I got to pull one over on you. All in all, it’s been a good day. I don’t think you could’ve given me a better birthday present, Seven.”

“You’re welcome,” Seven took the spot next to him, “But I’m exhausted.”

“Me, too,” Yoosung agreed, “Do you think I could crash at your place tonight? It’s closer than my apartment.”

“It’s fine,” Seven allowed, “Get in the car, sweetheart. We’ll go back to my place.”

“Alright,” Yoosung didn’t even care anymore. He could say he successfully pulled one over on the master of pulling one over on people. And the sheer awestruck look on Seven’s face was worth it.

When they got back to Seven’s house, Yoosung just wanted one thing. And that was for those massive, heavy boots to come off his feet. He kicked off his shoes and crawled into Saeran’s bed. Seven really didn’t do a half bad job. He did his best with the best intentions. And when his plans went differently, they were even better. Besides…Yoosung looked over at Saeran’s mirror, catching a glimpse of Seven’s masterpiece. I do look kind of cute. And with that in mind, Yoosung fell asleep in Saeran’s bed, content with the world.

Later in the evening, Saeran came home from work, ready to call it a night. He checked the pegboard at the door and saw Seven’s keys hanging on the hook. So, he is home. I hope he didn’t take what happened at the bakery too hard. What am I saying? He’s a major drama queen. Of course, Saeyoung took it too hard. Well, he shouldn’t have been screwing around on MC. She’s a good girl and has been nothing but good for us. Who would be stupid enough to throw that away?

Saeran walked into the kitchen to find Seven sitting at the island with a box of Yoo-Hoo in front of him and the straw in his mouth, “Hard day?”

“Yeah,” Seven grumbled to himself, “I got troubles, Saeran. Some of them, you’re partially responsible for.”

“It was either now or at the wedding,” Saeran grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, “I figured now would’ve been the time.”

“The worst part about the whole thing,” Seven confessed, “I’m not even dating the girl I was with.”

“Wait…” Saeran sat down, “What?”

“Yeah,” Seven chuckled to himself, “We’re not dating, Saeran. We were running a scam for free cake. One would think you would’ve picked up on that somehow. You know I’d never hurt MC like that. There’s only one woman for me in this world and that’s her.”

“Dammit, Saeyoung,” Saeran held his face in his hands, “And where is MC now?”

“She’s working late for Jumin,” Seven told him, finishing off his Yoo-Hoo, “She said she’d be home late tonight.”

“And does she know about this adventure?”

“I think so.”

“You’re exhausting,” Saeran got up, “I’m going to bed.”

“Good night, Saeran!” Wait…Is Yoosung still here? I know he passed out a little while ago, but…No. He’s probably in the guest room. 

Saeran went into his bedroom to find a lovely young lady sleeping like a baby on his bed. Oh…I didn’t expect to find Saeyoung’s friend here. I’m sorry he dragged you into his idiocy. And I’m sorry he put you through hell today. Saeran debated for a brief moment whether or not to get into his bed with her. That is until he noticed the wig slipping and a small section of blonde sticking out. Hold on…Then, things started making more sense. Saeran checked his calendar on his phone and realized what the date was. The cake…The scams…Saeran looked closer at the beauty in his bed. Is this Yoosung? 

Just as Saeran reached out to her, one of the silicone pads came out of Yoosung’s top. And a small line of blood trickled out of Saeran’s nose. Shit, that IS Yoosung! He’s…He’s so cute. Why is he so cute like this? Why would Saeyoung do this to him? To me! Saeran did his best to pull himself together. Why am I even arguing this? Without any further hesitation, Saeran crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He placed a gentle kiss on Yoosung’s temple, “Happy birthday, Yoosung.”

“Mmm…” Yoosung rolled into Saeran’s chest.

“Shh…” Saeran ran his fingers down Yoosung’s spine, pulling the laces on the corset. And Yoosung heaved a heavy sigh of relief, “Go back to sleep…”

“Ok…” Yoosung didn’t have to fight that one. He got to screw with Seven. He gets to sleep with Saeran. He couldn’t have imagined a better day.

Once Yoosung and Saeran were heavily sleeping, MC walked into the kitchen, nuzzling her face in Seven’s shoulder blades, “Why am I like this, Seven?”

“Because you’re a horrible workaholic and Jumin can sniff that out and exploit it from a mile away?” Seven spun around and let MC fall into his shoulder, “Hello, 606. Long day?”

“Eternal…”

“Well…” Seven smirked, “I bet I could show you something to cheer you up. Just a little.”

“And what’s that, Seven?” MC asked, “Is it our bed? Or is it a bathtub and a bottle of Bordeaux?”

“Better,” Seven took MC’s hand and led her to Saeran’s bedroom where Yoosung was firmly affixed in his boyfriend’s arms, “Look at that…”

“Did you have to hold a gun to Yoosung’s head for that?” MC whispered.

“Not exactly,” Seven shrugged, “But I did get him cake, so…Win-win?”

“I suppose so.” Slowly, but surely, Seven took his phone out and snapped a quick picture of the precious sight in front of them, “Seven, what the hell are you doing?”

“Oh, trust me,” Seven beamed, “They’ll take me later.”


End file.
